El Principe y el Hada
by Javi Kurosaki
Summary: Kurosaki ichigo es el principe del Reino de Karakura, su vida era la tipica vida de un principe, hasta que un dia se escapa del palacio para poder ver con sus propios ojos como es la vida de la gente del pueblo, alli conoce a una hermosa chica llamada Orihime, quien es victima de maltrato solo por su apariencia, esta es la historia de como un principe se enamora de una campesina.


Normalmente es imposible que alguien de la realeza le preste atención a un plebeyo y menos aun que se interese románticamente por el, pero este no es el caso del príncipe Kurosaki Ichigo, quien jamás espero que una simple muchacha que vivía de forma humilde en el pueblo pudiera robarle noches de sueño, Su historia es la siguiente.

Kurosaki Ichigo era en príncipe heredero, su padre Isshin y su madre Masaki, eran los reyes, eran bastante apreciados por el pueblo, aunque Ichigo tenía un carácter algo salvaje, una de sus hermanas, Karin, también tenia ese carácter, pero lo habia imitado de su hermano ya que lo admiraba mucho, en cambio Yuzu, la menor era todo lo contrario, si bien Ichigo diariamente entrenaba en equitación, escritura, música y combate todo eso a el no le interesaba, a el lo que realmente le gustaba era ir a escondidas hasta el borde del muro que rodeaba su palacio, cambiar sus ropas por las de un campesino, pintarse el cabello con hollín y agua ponerse algo de tierra en el rostro, deslizarse por un pequeño hueco en el muro e ir a pasear por el pueblo, nadie lo reconocía ni lo trataba como la realeza, lo trataban como a otra persona mas, un dia en sus escapadas, habia llevado algo de dinero, asi que pensó en probar lo que servían en la posada, el lugar era bastante normal salvo por una cosa, la criada que trabajaba limpiando el piso, no era como el resto, al verla Ichigo se sintió extraño, ella despedía un aura cálida y amable, muy distinta al del resto de las personas del pueblo que lo veían al pasar, por lo general lo miraban con desprecio y desagrado, sin saber quién era en realidad, la muchacha que barría el suelo, era muy bella, su cabello anaranjado claro le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos grandes y castaños estaban llenos de luz y por mas que tratara se notaba su gran pecho, algo que a veces la incomodaba, sobre todo cuando tenia que tratar con clientes ebrios, el dueño de la posada se acerco a la chica y le dio su paga, era algo miserable, pero ella lo acepto con una enorme sonrisa y se marcho, Ichigo se apresuro a comer y a seguirla, pudo alcanzarla y hablar con ella.

-disculpa, lamento molestarte, pero creo que esto es tuyo- Ichigo le puso en la mano unas cuantas monedas de oro que le habían sobrado.

-no, no es cierto, el dinero que me dio el señor blackgate esta aquí, son las 10 monedas de oro que siempre me da semanalmente- la chica enseñaba su pequeña bolsa de monedas con orgullo.

-¿solo 10 monedas? No parece justo, eso es menos de lo que le pagan a un limpiador de establos, ¿como es que puede vivir asi?- Ichigo sabia cuanto ganaban algunas personas ya que durante su niñez en varias ocasiones el habia ido junto al cobrador del palacio a recaudar impuestos.

-no como mucho y vivo sola en una acogedora casa en el bosque, además tengo una pequeña huerta, asi que esto es suficiente para mi, aprecio que te preocupes por mi, ya que nadie mas lo hace, pero será mejor que no te vean con alguien como yo, despues de todo me consideran como algo de mala suerte.- al decir esto la joven aparto su vista hacia el suelo y unas lagrimas recorrieron sus ojos, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Ichigo la siguió mientras seguía hablando con ella, en ese momento el cielo se nublo y comenzó a llover muy fuerte, muchas de las personas alrededor, se apresuraron a entrar en sus casas o a la taberna, en cambio la muchacha comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia las afueras del pueblo, al ver que Ichigo tomo un saco de arpillera viejo y lo uso para cubrirse, mientras se sentaba bajo un alero de una casa, ella le dijo que si no tenía a donde ir podía quedarse en su hogar hasta que el tiempo mejorara.

Ichigo acepto, aunque un poco receloso, ya que ella vivía sola y era la primera vez que estaría con una chic a solas, era diferente a esas entrevistas para matrimonio ya que en estas el era forzado a estar un tiempo a solas y conocerse con esa pretendiente, la cual sabia quien era, pero en este caso, la bella chica que habia conocido no sabía nada sobre él, ella estaba siendo amable con un extraño, luego de caminar un buen rato por el bosque evitando los lugares donde caía mas agua llegaron a la pequeña casa donde vivía la chica, no era muy grande y estaba algo deteriorada, pero era bastante cómoda y daba una sensación de hogar muy diferente al castillo donde vivía Ichigo, al entrar estaba la cocina y la sala de estar, la cual tenía suelo de tierra, una mesa y dos sillas, hechas con partes de una carreta viaja que abandonaron al costado del camino, para cocinar su poca comida ella solo tenía un caldero y unas hoyas viejas de hierro bastante golpeadas, sus utensilios tales como cuencos, platos y cucharas eran de madera tallados, los cuales habia echo ella misma, solo contaba con un viejo calis de hierro el cual guardaba como un adorno, ya que temía estropearlo, las herramientas que ella tenía para trabajar y hacer sus labores eran también de madera, o de cosas que encontraba, por ejemplo una vieja hacha que le dio un cazador, la cual casi no servía, unos metros más allá por un muy pequeño pasillo estaba su dormitorio el cual tenía el piso recubierto con madera que ella misma habia cortado y tallado, pero mientras más cerca estaba el invierno mas difícil se volvía de terminar el resto de las habitaciones en esta habitación habia un pequeño y rustico mueble destartalado en el cual la joven solo tenía un par de atuendos mas los cuales estaban desgastados o remendados, aun así los guardaba, su cama solo era un marco de madera con unos durmientes y patas relleno de paja amoldada y recubierta con cuero el cual evitaba que la paja la lastimara, usaba pieles de animales, que desechaban los cazadores para hacer una pequeña manta con la cual se cubría si hacia frio, frente a este estaba un pequeño cuarto de baño, el cual contaba con un balde y un fuenton, algunas repisas y algunas telas viejas que ella utilizaba a modo de toalla, aunque ella solía bañarse en una especie de espejo de agua cercano el cual durante el invierno estaba cálido por algún motivo, al que nadie se acercaba ya que creían que te llevaba a otro mundo si mirabas en el.

Ichigo no podía creer que ella sola hubiera hecho todo eso, se sentía muy mal ya que desde pequeño si el quería algo lo obtenía.

-por cierto, mi nombre es …shirosake Ochigi, gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme venir hasta aquí, ¿pero en realidad esta bien? Digo ¿que pasaría si yo resultara ser alguna clase de malvado hombre que se aprovecharía de una joven viviendo sola?- Ichigo estaba preocupado ya que de cierta forma el tenia un argumento.

-jajaja, eres gracioso Ochigi, no te preocupes, algo me dijo que podría confiar en ti, además, si eso llegara a suceder, nadie se preocuparía por una simple campesina pobre que vive en el bosque.- ella miraba el suelo con tristeza mientras decía eso ultimo.

\- eso no es cierto, hasta hace poco yo creía que a nadie aquí le importaban los demás a excepción de la familia real ya que ellos eran los que los mantenían a salvo, pero tu me mostraste que hay personas amables aun.- era la primera vez que Ichigo conocía a una persona que no fuera amable por el solo por ser un príncipe, de echo era todo lo contrario.

-¿eh?, eso no es cierto, hay muchas personas amables y buenas en el pueblo aunque algunos son algo extraños, pero no por eso son malas personas, ah lo siento, olvide decirte mi nombre, es Orihime inoue, al menos así es como me llamaron los ancianos que Vivian aquí cuando me hallaron.- Orihime parecía que estaba algo ofendida con el comentario de Ichigo sobre que no habían muchas personas amables, pero solo le hacia muecas.

Hablaron durante un buen rato, hasta que finalmente dejo de llover, como estaba por oscurecer, ella le dijo a Ichigo si quería quedarse a pasar la noche, Ichigo la rechazo gentilmente, pero le dijo que volvería a visitarla en otra ocasión, se despidió de Orihime y rápidamente se apresuro a llegar al hueco que usaba para salir, el cual usaría para ir a ver a Orihime, al llegar e intentar ponerse sus ropas de siempre, se dio cuenta que estas estaban empapadas, sucias y lodosas, las escondió por ahí y las cubrió con las otras ropas para que no se ensuciaran mas, entonces Ichigo fue corriendo hacia la ventana del baño, la cual a esa hora estaba abierta, ya que por lo general se bañaban los criados, Ichigo se escabullo por la ventana y callo de lleno en la gran piscina que usaban como bañera, no hubiera sido problema de no ser porque dos de las criadas estaban bañándose en ese momento.

-se que se ve mal, pero puedo explicarlo, solo no griten ya que terminaría mal para ustedes, por favor.- Ichigo les habia cubierto la boca con las manos, luego ambas asintieron y lo escucharon.

\- llevo algún tiempo escabulléndome del castillo para recorrer las calles, Para eso uso unas ropas extra que le compre a un mendigo hace unos meses por pocas monedas, al principio era divertido que nadie me reconociera, pero luego aproveche esto para ver como es la gente en realidad y eh descubierto muchas cosas decepcionantes, pero también eh visto que hay personas maravillosas que no les importa ayudar a otros aun a pesar de no tener nada.

\- y bien joven señor ¿como se llama ella?.- una de las criadas hizo esa pregunta como broma pero Ichigo la respondió de forma completamente natural sin darse cuenta, lo que comenzaran las preguntas de las criadas.

-su nombre es Inoue Orihime, es una chica humilde, vive sola en el bosque y al parecer es odiada por todos en el pueblo, la evitan o hablan mal de ella al pasar, cuando ella compra cosas para comer le dan las que están en mal estado y se las cobran igual que al resto, es por eso que yo quiero ayudarla en lo que pueda.

-¿acaso será posible que el señor se halla enamorado de una campesina?.- Las sirvientas se burlaban de Ichigo y le tomaban el pelo, pero no lo hacían con mala intención y eso Ichigo lo sabia.

-de que están hablando claro que no, es solo que….- Ichigo no termino la oración ya que comenzó a preguntarse si de verdad estaba enamorado de Orihime.

A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo estaba por irse nuevamente a visitar a Orihime, pero antes de que pudiera salir por el agujero una de las sirvientas lo detuvo y le pidió que se acercara a la puerta principal una vez que saliera, Ichigo asi lo hizo y se sorprendió al ver que le habían preparado una pequeña carreta con vegetales sobrantes pero en muy buen estado, además de algunos enseres unas sillas una mesita pequeña muy rustica y algo de ropa que ya no usaban, puesto que habían estado hablando durante un buen rato en el baño ellas habían escuchado varias cosas y les habia dado lastima la pobre Orihime, Ichigo tomo la carreta y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia las afueras del pueblo para dirigirse a lo de Orihime, pero al llegar, la vio apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana llorando en silencio.

-Orihime, ¿estas bien, sucedió algo?- Ichigo se apresuro a llegar, aunque el peso de la carreta lo ralentizaba un poco.

-ah ochigi, no es nada, no te preocupes.- Orihime se seco las lagrimas y volvió a sonreír como siempre lo hacia.

-dime si algo te sucedió, me gustaría ayudarte, por favor.-

\- es que hoy cuando fui a la posada a trabajar como siempre, el señor Blackgate me echo y me dijo que no volviera, ya que no necesitaba mujerzuelas trabajando en su posada, por mas que le explique el no quiso escucharme y...- Orihime no pudo terminar de hablar cuando comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-no llores, tratare de ayudarte, hablare con el y lo convenceré de que te contrate otra vez.- Ichigo se sentía muy mal, ya que por su culpa ella se habia perjudicado.

-¿eh?, no hace falta enserio, yo buscare otro lugar para trabajar, no tienes que hacer esto por mi.-

Ichigo le dio las cosas que habia llevado diciéndole que muchas de ellas las querían desechar en el castillo y el pudo convencer a la servidumbre de que se las dieran, al igual que la comida que llevo le dijo que el la habia conseguido ayudando a varias personas en sus quehaceres, Orihime decía que no podía aceptar eso, pero Ichigo insistía diciéndole que si no las aceptaba, el le haría cosquillas hasta que lo hiciera, Orihime las acepto mientras se reia, al parecer ya habia dejado de estar triste, algo que solo sucedía cuando Ichigo la visitaba, en ese momento el estomago de Ichigo comenzó a hacer ruidos ya que no habia desayunado por ir a visitar a Orihime.

-ah cierto, ¿que tal si usamos lo que me trajiste y hago algo de comer?.- ella estaba muy emocionada por todas las cosas nuevas, pero mas aun porque finalmente, alguien la trataba gentilmente.

-oye, tienes unos agujeros en tu techo, ¿no te molesta si subo y los tapo con algo?.- puede que fuera un príncipe y no supiera hacer varias cosas, pero el le habia hecho varios juguetes a sus hermanas e incluso habia ayudado al herrero del castillo a hacer armas y arcos, asi que tenía cierta experiencia, pero en realidad lo hacía solo por ver feliz a Orihime.

-no tienes que hacerlo, enserio, no quiero que te lastimes.- Orihime estaba mas preocupada por Ichigo, aun cuando ella era capaz de lastimarse pelando una naranja.

-no te preocupes, esto no es nada, puedo hacerlo en un momento, ya veras.- Ichigo subió al tejado desde un árbol al que habia trepado, y comenzó a arreglar el techo de la casa de Orihime.

La madera crujía cuando Ichigo hacia algún movimiento brusco, y el sonido del martillo contra la madera resonaba fuertemente, después de varios minutos Ichigo termino de tapar algunos agujeros, pero se dio cuenta de que habia partes en las que la madera estaba empezando a pudrirse, asi que uso algo de Heno para tapar esos lugares y evitar que siguieran mojándose con las próximas lluvias, al terminar su trabajo intento bajar pero se resbalo y callo al suelo , Orihime al escucharlo salió rápidamente para asegurarse que estuviera bien, nada grave le habia sucedido, solo habia caído en un arbusto y se habia pinchado con las espinas, Orihime no pudo evitar reírse luego de verlo, ya que hace unos minutos el se mostraba tan seguro de si mismo y ahora estaba sentado en un arbusto, Ichigo no se rio pero en su rostro se dibujo una tenue sonrisa, Orihime se disculpaba por reírse, mientras evitaba seguir haciéndolo, Ichigo se levanto y la acompaño dentro, mientras caminaban menciono que la caída habia sido dura mientras sobaba su espalda y cintura, Orihime soltó una pequeña risita mientras trataba de no volver a reir, pero Ichigo estaba lleno de hojas y ramitas pequeñas por todos lados, era muy gracioso verlo de esa forma, cuando Orihime le sirvió el estofado que habia echo, su aspecto se veía bien, pero al probarlo Ichigo casi se desmaya, el sabor era amargo y fuerte, no entendía porque si ninguno de esos ingredientes lo era, pero se lo acabo ya que Orihime se habia molestado en hacer comida para ambos, ella parecía disfrutarlo, aunque Ichigo no entendía como era eso posible, por la tarde Ichigo fue al pueblo y hablo con varias personas, pero todos se negaban a contratar a Orihime debido a rumores y cosas que habian contado varias personas, incluso llego a rogarle a varias personas que la aceptaran, pero se negaban.

Ichigo volvió a la casa de Orihime, enseguida ella noto que se veía desanimado, asi que ella le agradeció que lo haya intentado y le dijo que realmente apreciaba lo que habia intentado hacer pero que sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que tuviera que marcharse del pueblo, al oir esto Ichigo la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar, al principio Orihime se tropezó un par de veces, llegaron finalmente a la puerta del palacio donde vivía Ichigo, obviamente Orihime no tenia ni idea, al llegar a la puerta se toparon con un guardia.

-alto ahí, tienen prohibido el paso mas alla de este punto, solo miembros de la familia real e invitados-. El guardia se veía imponente, pero a la vez era bastante cortes.

-si lo se, ¿podría por favor llamar a la señorita Tatsuki?-. Ichigo sabia que una de las únicas que conocían sus ''escapadas'' era ella, además de su hermana, Yuzu quien lo habia visto varias veces salir del palacio.

\- ¿que asunto tiene con la señorita?.- el guardia se mostraba algo suspicaz, no solo por la apariencia de Ichigo, el cual estaba disfrazado y el guarida no, lo reconocía, aun asi le parecía conocido, sino tambien por la de la chica que lo acompañaba.

\- ella me prometió que como agradecimiento haría que mi hermana trabajara como sirvienta en el palacio.- era obvio que estaba mintiendo, el guardia lo sabia, pero aun asi le ordeno a otro de los guardias que fuera a buscarla, quien en ese instante salió velozmente hacia el palacio.

Momentos después la joven Tatsuki se hacia presente en la entrada del jardín del palacio, seguida por Yuzu, quien de alguna manera se entero de todo, Tatsuki llevaba el típico vestido largo con delantal de criada, pero tenia el cabello algo corto, ella era la que estaba al cuidado de ambas hermanas, tanto Yuzu como Karin, pero le prestaba mas atención a Karin ya que siempre estaba haciendo travesuras para molestar a su hermano o solo para divertirse.

Al ver a Orihime Yuzu no podía apartar la mirada de ella, pese a usar ropa harapienta, tener el cabello algo desalineado y descuidado, ella irradiaba una belleza y aire de nobleza que era digno de una princesa, la pequeña Yuzu no dudo ni un segundo en acercarse a ella y tomarla de la mano mientras que Ichigo y Tatsuki discutían por algún motivo, ellas dos fueron a hacer coronas de flores y hierbas, algo que Yuzu desconocía y que le llamo la atención completamente, a los pocos minutos ambas estaban persiguiéndose por todos lados ignorando completamente al resto, cuando Tatsuki se dio cuenta de que esta joven desconocida podía seguirle el ritmo y hacer lo que le gustaba a la pequeña princesa no dudo ni un minuto mas en aceptarla para que fuera la guardiana de Yuzu, tendría que regresar a su cabaña buscar algunas de sus pertenencias y volver a la puerta donde la estaría esperando otra de las criadas para llevarla a su habitación dentro del palacio, Orihime no podía creer que hubiera logrado algo que ni en sus mas descabellados sueños podría haber imaginado.

-realmente estoy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho ochigi, nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien tan amable en este pueblo, pero tambien estoy algo triste, ya que no podremos volver a vernos mas, puesto que comenzare a trabajar en el palacio dudo mucho que me dejen salir.- Orihime tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, mezcla de felicidad y de tristeza, sabia que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar pero no se imaginaba a que punto.

\- no tienes que agradecerme, tu me demostraste que no todas las personas que viven en este pueblo son despreciables o codiciosas.- Ichigo habia estado pensando esto desde hacia tiempo y lo confirmo cuando conoció a Orihime y vio como a pesar de que todos la detestaban ella seguía adelante con una sonrisa.

-si dices esas cosas solo me haras sentir mas feliz de haberte conocido y mas triste por tener que despedirnos.- Orihime habia comenzado a llorar mientras reia un poco al regañar a Ichigo.

\- no llores, no es la ultima vez que nos veremos, tengo el presentimiento que a partir de hoy podremos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, solo prométeme que seguirás sonriendo no importa lo que pase, no quiero volver a ver que llores por culpa de alguien.- a Ichigo le temblaba el pulso, quería abrazar a Orihime y hacerla sentir bien, pero por alguna razón no podía.

\- te prometo que tratare de no llorar tan seguido ochigi, gracias por ser la única persona que no me veía como una molestia o algo que debía desaparecer.

Luego de que Ichigo ayudara a Orihime a guardar sus pocas ropas y algunas estatuillas de madera que ella habia tallado la acompaño a la entrada del jardín donde la esperaba una de las criadas a las que Ichigo les habia contado sobre Orihime, al verla se quedo sorprendida, era cierto lo que Ichigo les habia contado, si asi se veía en ese estado, al arreglarse se veria tan hermosa como una princesa, Orihime se estaba despidió de Ichigo y comenzó a avanzar junto a la criada por el camino empedrado que se dirijia directo al palacio, pero luego de avanzar unos metros, ella dejo caer la bolsa al suelo y corrió hacia la puerta, abrazando a Ichigo, quien se quedo sorprendido, al igual que los guardias, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella le dio un pequeño beso y fue corriendo otra vez hacia donde estaba la criada quien habia tomado la bolsa y trataba de no reírse, ya que no podía esperar a ver la reacción de la chica al dia siguiente.

Minutos mas tarde los guardias tomaron a Ichigo de los hombros y comenzaron a felicitarlo y a hacer ruido, incluso le dieron una monedas mientras le decían que ellos le invitaban un trago para celebrar, obviamente esos hombres no lo reconocieron ya que de lo contrario jamas se habían atrevido a hacer eso, pero ese acto fue suficiente para darle a Ichigo otra muestra de que no todas las personas allí eran malvadas, comenzó a oscurecer asi que Ichigo antes de volver a entrar a hurtadillas al castillo le dio las monedas de su ''trago'' a un mendigo que estaba por allí, pensando que eso habría sido lo que Orihime habría echo en su lugar.

A la mañana siguiente el palacio estaba mas ajetreado de costumbre, ya que se rumoreaba que la la hija de la familia kuchiki y su prometido habían venido a pasar unos días para hablar con el príncipe sobre unos tratados políticos, la hija de la familia kuchiki se llamaba rukia, y tenia casi la misma edad que Ichigo, se habían conocido de pequeños ya que los padres y la hermana mayor de rukia habían sido asesinados en un golpe de estado, ocasionado por uno de los consejeros, el esposo de la hermana de Rukia, Byakuya es quien ahora gobernaba hasta que ella tuviera la edad suficiente para casarse y reclamar el trono, Byakuya fue quien salvo a rukia de pequeña y le pidió a los padres de Ichigo que la escondieran hasta que el volviera a buscarla, lo que hizo un año después luego de eliminar a los que asesinaron a su esposa y a los padres de ella, Ichigo y rukia eran como hermanos o así se veían ellos, ya que desde ese incidente se volvieron cercanos, Ichigo fue el primero en felicitarla cuando se entero que tenia un prometido, el nombre de este hombre era Abarai Renji, era un excelente guerrero, cosa que Ichigo quería probar constantemente y por eso se la pasaban haciendo competencias.

Mientras que Ichigo, su padre el Rey Isshin, rukia y Renji discutían sobre las negociaciones, Tatsuki estaba llevando a Orihime a que la arreglaran y vistieran para poder presentarla ante todos, como ella iba a hacerse cargo de la princesa Yuzu de ahora en adelante debía de estar lo mas bella y arreglada posible, Orihime aun estaba algo sorprendida por el inmenso baño y la cantidad de cuidados que habia recibido la noche anterior, incluso era la primera vez que dormía en algo tan cálido, cómodo y suave, como lo era su nueva cama, incluso se sintió avergonzada cuando Tatsuki le llevo su desayuno, ella jamás habia comido ni visto cosas como esas antes.

Luego de una hora pudieron arreglar el cabello de Orihime el cual ahora estaba tan sedoso, brillante, perfumado y suave que se sentía como si flotara, también cuando le pusieron su traje de sirvienta no supo como reaccionar, era algo tan distinto a sus ropas habituales, aunque se sentía algo incomodo en su pecho no dijo nada por miedo a que le dijeran algo, solo se atrevió a decir algo cuando Tatsuki le pidió que con confianza le dijera si se sentía cómoda, ya que era importante debido a que debería de poder moverse sin problemas para limpiar y ayudar en las tareas, además de que seguramente tendría que estar persiguiendo a la princesa asi que también debía poder correr, luego de arreglar su ropa Orihime fue llevada junto con otras dos chicas a las habitaciones del rey, ya para ese momento la reunión habia finalizado, asi que era momento de presentarlas ante la familia real, luego de una corta presentación y explicación por parte de Tatsuki explicando como habia tomado a las otras dos jóvenes, llego el turno de Orihime, pero antes de que Tatsuki pudiera decir lo que realmente habia pasado Yuzu entro corriendo a la habitación llorando y diciendo que su hermana la estaba molestando, tanto las dos nuevas criadas como el rey y la reina se sorprendieron un poco al ver como su hija se escondía detrás de Orihime, en ese momento el rey se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a hablar.

-asi que ella es la famosa ''hermana mayor'' de la que ah estado hablando mi hija, ciertamente tiene la belleza de una princesa además de poseer un porte digno de la realeza, bien, no hace falta que digas nada Tatsuki, si mi pequeña le tiene tanta estima es suficiente para mi.- el Rey Isshin era un hombre amable, bondadoso y algo infantil, pero si era necesario podía ser alguien temible y poderoso, incluso a veces les permitía a las sirvientas tener días libres, algo que ningún otro gobernante siquiera consideraría.

-que cruel, mi pequeña hija me ah remplazado con alguien mas joven y bella, seguro es porque ella puede jugar con Yuzu cuando quiera, mientras que yo tengo muchas cosas de las que ocuparme.- la reina coloco sus manos en su rostro, pera evitar que se dieran cuenta que estaba bromeando y fingiendo los sollozos, si bien todos lo notaron, solo Yuzu y Orihime fueron las únicas que comenzaron a llorar pidiéndole perdón y asegurándole que eso no era cierto, lo cual hizo sentir mal a la reina por hacerles esa broma haciendo que también llorara, Masaki era una mujer extremadamente bella y alegre amaba a sus hijos mas que cualquier otra cosa, era algo torpe a menos que la vida de sus hijos corriera peligro, le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus hijas, y de vez en cuando hacer que las personas se sintieran algo incomodas.

Cuando la extraña presentación acabo Tatsuki llevo a Orihime y Yuzu al jardín, allí Orihime practicaría como servir el te y varias otras cosas, además de que debía estar atenta a lo que la princesa necesitara, Tatsuki le otorgo unas llaves a Orihime explicándole a que habitación pertenecía cada una, aun asi Orihime lo aprendería sobre la practica puesto que se le olvidaría a los pocos minutos.

Mas tarde, mientras Yuzu tomaba el te y Orihime trataba de servirlo de forma correcta y sin causar desastres, alguien se unió a ellas, se trataba de rukia, quien habia estado paseando por los terrenos, usaba un pequeño vestido con corse, casi del mismo tamaño del que usaba Yuzu, rukia se presento y las saludo a ambas cordialmente, Orihime al ver por primera vez a alguien de la realeza se puso nerviosa y casi tira la bandeja con aperitivos y la tetera, rukia le dijo que no tenia que ponerse nerviosa, ella no iba a pedirle nada difícil, ni a molestarla, de echo ella misma se sirvió el te, algo que puso aun mas nerviosa a la pobre Orihime, a los pocos minutos llego la hermana de Yuzu, Karin, quien era completamente diferente a su hermana, tanto en apariencia como en aspecto, todas comenzaron a charlar alegremente, pero Orihime se sintió culpable en varias ocasiones, ya que se suponía que ella era una criada, no parte de la realeza, para poder estar platicando con ellos de esa manera, incluso en determinado momento comenzaron a preguntarle a Orihime cosas personales como su edad, donde vivía antes o si tenia a alguien fuera del palacio que se sintiera orgulloso de ella, al ver que algunas cosas le hacían sentirse incomoda, dejar de hacerle esas preguntas y continuaron con cosas mas alegres, hasta que por alguna razón, rukia menciono un baile, el cual se haría en unos días, obviamente, ella iria con su prometido, y las pequeñas hermanas también asistirían, rukia les pregunto a Yuzu y Karin si su hermano asistiría, ambas asintieron, aunque con inseguridad, pero le dijeron que aun no sabían nada, ya que el no hablaba mucho sobre esos eventos, y tampoco los disfrutaba mucho ya que siempre era obligado a ir y cada vez era acosado por las hijas solteras de los nobles o incluso por algunas viudas de duques.

Orihime pregunto cómo era el príncipe Ichigo, ya que ella no lo conocía o eso creía, Yuzu trataba de no reírse o de revelar que si lo habia conocido,, en cambio Karin y rukia solo para molestar, lo describían de la peor manera posible, pero Yuzu le decía que no les creyera, que ella sacara sus propias conclusiones hoy cuando lo viera en la cena, Orihime se preguntaba como seria y eso la estuvo molestando todo el dia, mientras se imaginaba como podría ser, llego la noche y Tatsuki le explico cómo tenía que comportarse cuando servía la cena en el comedor, le dijo que estará atenta a lo que precisaran todos, ya fuera la bebida o si alguien quería mas pan u otro plato, en la cena se encontraban tanto el rey y la reina asi como las pequeñas princesas, además estaban Renji y Rukia, era la primera vez que veía al prometido de rukia, era un joven alto de cabello lardo de color rojo intenso, y tenia una pequeña barba prolija y cuidad, usaba un traje bastante simple, al parecer no le gustaba destacar demasiado, pero no habia rastro de Ichigo, lo que decepciono un poco a Orihime ya que esperaba poder ver al príncipe, cuando terminaron de cenar, Orihime fue a buscar a Yuzu para el baño, se sorprendió cuando Masaki llego y se unió a ellas.

-lamento que no hallas podido ver a mi hermano hoy, crei que el estaría en la cena, pero al parecer ceno en su habitación, el dijo que eran unos documentos importantes. Yuzu estaba nadando de un lado para el otro mientas hablaba.

-oh querida, no te preocupes, el por lo general es asi, cuando se mete en algo es muy difícil, casi imposible que se rinda, creo que si alguien podría convencerlo de no hacer algo, esa podrías ser tu, después de todo lograste que el hiciera algo que jamás habia echo. Masaki no sabia que Ichigo aun no le habia dicho nada a Orihime.

-disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿a que se refiere con eso mi señora?, ¿que fue lo que logre que hiciera?. Orihime estaba sorprendida y confundida a la vez, no entendía bien de lo que hablaban

-asi que no te conto nada ¿eh?, ya veo, creo que es mejor que lo sepas a su debido tiempo, pero seguro que vas a estar tan sorprendida como lo estuvimos nosotros.- Masaki termino de bañarse, se vistió y se fue de regreso a su cuarto, mientras Yuzu seguía jugando en el agua.

Orihime se sumergió en el agua para tratar de aclarar sus pensamientos, siempre lo hacía, incluso en el lago cerca de su cabaña en el bosque, era algo que le servia para despejar su mente, pero no podía por mas que lo intentara, no podía imaginarse que era a lo que se refería la reina con eso que dijo, salió a la superficie y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, termino de bañarse y también termino de bañar a Yuzu, cuando llevo a Yuzu a su cuarto y se despidió de ella, alguien la estaba esperando fuera de la habitación, era Tatsuki, quien con una sonrisa le dijo que la acompañara, que tenia algo importante que contarle, la llevo a su cuarto y comenzó a contarle que el rey le habia dado permiso finalmente para ir unos días a su pueblo a visitar a su familia, lo haría luego del baile que se celebraría dentro de una semana, hablaron de cómo era el lugar del cual provenía Tatsuki y que le gustaría llevarla a conocerlo en algún momento, en poco tiempo se habían vuelto buenas amigas, ya era pasada media noche y la luz de la luna llena entraba por los enormes ventanales, iluminando los pasillos del palacio cuando Orihime volvía a su habitación, tenia sueño ya que el baño y la charla la habían cansado de mas, ella iba metida en sus pensamientos cuando al doblar una esquina, choco contra alguien, ella casi cae al suelo debido al golpe, pero esta persona tomo su mano suavemente y le rodeo la cintura con su brazo para evitar que se callera al suelo, Orihime no pudo verle el rostro a quien la habia sujetado, ya que la luz de la luna era muy brillante, además estaba mareada y cansada, pero pudo distinguir que era un joven alto de casi su edad, cabello anaranjado y alborotado, llevaba un traje de seda color negro con detalles en rojo, antes de poder verle el rostro claramente sucumbió al cansancio, solo pudo ver unos ojos de color ambar que brillaban intensamente al verla, era una mirada fría, pero al mismo tiempo tierna y amable, Orihime despertó unos minutos despues, ella estaba en su habitación, alguien la habia metido en la cama, esa persona estaba abriendo la puerta para salir sin hacer ruido.

-gracias, por ayudarme, y por evitar que me hiciera daño y por traerme hasta aquí, lamento haberte ocasionado tantos problemas. Orihime estaba avergonzada, asi que se tapo el rostro con las manos, aunque tenía curiosidad por saber quién era ese joven que habia sido tan amable con ella.

\- ¿que dices?, jamás dejaría que te hicieras daño, y no me ocasionaste problemas, en realidad fue todo lo contrario, gracias a que me tope contigo pude despejar mi mente, siempre estas aclarando mi cabeza cuando no se que hacer gracias, Orihime. Antes de que Orihime pudiera decir algo, el joven salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Orihime tampoco pudo ver su rosto ya que estaba de espalda y aunque se giro un poco la habitación estaba bastante obscura, solo pudo ver la silueta de su rostro al abrirse la puerta ya que fuera habia un farol de aceite que iluminaba, Orihime se rindió al sueño y no se despertó hasta la mañana siguiente cuando sintió que alguien saltaba sobre ella, se trataba de Karin, quien se negaba a despertarla de manera normal.

-lo siento mucho de verdad, trate de detenerla, pero nunca me hace caso. Yuzu trataba de disculparse y también quería regañar a su hermana, pero Orihime la abrazo y comenzó a frotar su cabeza.

-no te preocupes, fue divertido, nunca antes me habían despertado asi, pero la próxima vez, solo llámenme ¿esta bien?. Orihime era como una hermana mayor para ellas ya que no las trataba como princesas todo el tiempo, muchas veces las trataba de forma normal, regañándolas o haciéndoles bromas.

Ese dia Orihime fue llamada para ayudar en las lecciones de equitación de Yuzu, solo tendría que prepararle la ropa y llevarle algo de beber luego de su entrenamiento, además de ver que no se lastimara, el dia paso sin contratiempos, por la tarde Orihime estaba recorriendo el palacio, duando vio salir de una habitación al príncipe, quien al parecer estaba muy apresurado, ya que salió a paso veloz de la habitación y se dirigió hacia otro pasillo el cual daba a la escalera de la entrada, le pareció extraño, ya que la noche anterior parecía bastante amable, mas tarde se cruzo con Tatsuki, quien le conto que al parecer, el principe habia estado redactando una orden para clausurar un local, el cual no estaba pagando los impuestos completos.

Ichigo salió del castillo y se dirigió hacia los cuarteles, donde le ordeno a un grupo pequeño de soldados que se prepararan que los necesitaba, a los pocos minutos Ichigo salió con el grupo de soldados, los guardias abrieron las puertas y las cerraron detrás del grupo, se habia enterado que el tabernero, el tal Blackgate, no solo habia estado abusando de gente, al contratarla por una miseria, sino que además, habia estado vendiendo mercancía en mal estado, y además de eso, no pagaba el impuesto correspondiente, se le perdonaron muchas veces este acto debido a que decía que no tenia mucho ya que la gente no visitaba tan seguido la taberna, pero cuando conoció a Orihime Ichigo supo que eso era mentira, porque vio como Blackgate compraba ropa, licores e incluso carne de altísima calidad, la noche anterior Ichigo se encontró con Orihime en el pasillo durante anterior, y recordó lo mal que la habia pasado ella por el egoísmo y avaricia de ese hombre, y era tiempo de que esto terminara de una vez por todas, Ichigo llego a la taberna y entro en ella, ordenando a todos los que estuvieran ahí que se fueran.

-señor Blackgate, me temo que a partir de hoy usted a no podrá mantener abierta esta posada, lo lamento pero usted ya ah ignorado 3 veces el plazo para el pago estipulado de los impuestos. Ichigo hablaba fuerte y claro para que pudiera oírse incluso fuera del local.

-no puede hacerme esto, este lugar es mi vida, le dedique muchos años y mucho dinero, usted no puede hace lo que quiere solo por pertenecer a la realeza.

-usted fue quien se lo busco señor, no aceptaremos que nuestros ciudadanos se beneficien perjudicando a los demás.

-no dejare que te lleves todo lo que logre con mi esfuerzo, solo eres un asqueroso noble que no entiende lo que sufrimos los simples aldeanos.

-si lo se, se como sufren las personas comunes, ya que tu abusabas de tu poder y le pagabas menos a la joven que vive en el bosque, la cual hacias que trabajara para ti y luego la echaste a la calle solo porque ella estaba con alguien que le mostro amabilidad, es una persona despreciable, gente como usted es la causa de que muchos reinos estén sumiéndose en la miseria y pobreza.

-bastardo, como te atreves, me las vas a pagar. Blackgate golpeo a Ichigo en el rosto, quien no se movió, mas que para limpiar su rostro de saliva y sangre, acto seguido le dio rápidamente un golpe a Blackgate haciendo que este callera de rodillas al suelo mientras tocia y escupia.

Un soldado se adelanto, tomo un rollo de pergamino, lo estiro y comenzó a leer en voz alta lo que se habia escrito la noche anterior en este.

-por decreto del príncipe Ichigo Kurosaki, hijo del rey Isshin Kurosaki, se pone bajo arresto al propietario de esta propiedad por los siguientes cargos.

engañar a la corte, negarse a pagar impuestos, falsificar reportes de ganancias, amenazas constante a empleados y por último, agresión a un miembro de la familia real.

Se le condena a permanecer en prisión hasta que alguien pague su libertad, la cual será fijada en cinco mil doblones, solo entonces podrá ser liberado, acto seguido, todas sus pertenencias pasaran a un sucesor, de no haber ninguno dichas pertenencias serán llevadas a un almacén especial, todos los doblones que hubiese en dicha propiedad o cuenta del acusado, serán utilizados para pagar las multas que se le impondrán por los cargos antes mencionados, además de las deudas que este poseyera, en caso de que los doblones no sean suficientes se usaran los bienes personales para cubrir dicha deuda.

Dos soldados tomaron por los brazos a Blackgate y lo llevaron al castillo, Ichigo salió detrás de ellos y se paro en medio de la multitud con los 4 restantes a sus espaldas y comenzó a hablarle a la muchedumbre que se habia congregado.

-tengo dos anuncios que hacer, pero primero les diré lo siguiente, yo no hice esto para beneficiarme, sino para que esta persona fuera llevada ante la justicia, quiero que ustedes vean algo, esto es lo que Blackgate escondía en su propiedad, mientras decía que no tenia dinero para pagar sus deudas y mentía en sus declaraciones.

Dos de los soldados entraron a la taberna y luego de unos minutos salieron cargando un gran cofre, el cual Ichigo abrió delante de todos, estaba repleto de doblones de oro, y plata, esa era la fortuna que durante meses vino haciendo el propietario de la taberna, Ichigo dio unas ordenes y los soldados metieron en una bolsa lo que Blackgate debía mas el correspondiente impuesto, luego repartieron el resto en pequeñas bolsas equitativamente y se repartió entre los ciudadanos ahí reunidos.

-el primer anuncio es este, apartir de hoy y durante dos meses usted, deberá pagar el impuesto normal mas 10 doblones en compensación por dejar que se venda comida en mal estado haciéndola pasar por comida en buen estado y cobrándola a precios altos. Ichigo habia señalado al encargado del mercado quien era el que siempre veía desde lejos como se aprovechaban de Orihime cuando ella iba a comprar con su poco dinero y no hacia nada.

-mi señor, con todo respeto eso no es cierto, nadie de los vendedores bajo mi cargo ah echo eso, puedo garantizarlo. El hombre decía la verdad, en parte, el no sabia que hacían pasar comida en mal estado por buena, solo sabia que se aprovechaban de Orihime.

\- si eso es cierto entonces, solo le cobrare a usted la multa por discriminación que se impondrá apartir de este momento en todos los locales, y usted arreglara el resto con sus vendedores o ¿acaso va a decirme que nadie de aquí se aprovecho de la joven que vivía sola en el bosque?. Desde que conoció a Orihime, veía con malos ojos que la gente se aprovechara de los que tenían poco o nada o peor aun los trataran mal por eso mismo, a eso se refería Masaki con el cambio que tuvo.

\- ahora el último anuncio es el siguiente. Dijo Ichigo mientras caminaba entre la multitud y se acercaba al anciano que trabajaba como Herrero y carpintero.- usted no tendrá que pagar impuestos durante el próximo mes, y además le enviare a partir de mañana a dos de mis hombres para que lo ayuden con sus trabajos, no debe pagarles ya que ellos recibirán un salario provisto por mi padre.

-¿porque hace todo esto joven señor?, nunca antes lo habia visto de esta forma, ¿acaso alguien influencio en usted y lo ah echo ver la luz?. El anciano sabia que era el quien paseaba con Orihime y le llevaba cosas, podría ser viejo, pero no por eso se dejaría engañar.

-solo estoy recompensando a aquellos que me demostraron que este pueblo aun posee bondad y compasión, y castigando a aquellos que osan perjudicar y pisotear a los otros solo para sentirse mejor consigo mismos. Ichigo habia cambiado y eso habia sorprendido a su pueblo tanto que a partir de ese entonces, las personas comenzaron a cambiar su forma de pensar.

Esa noche Ichigo volvió al palacio estaba exhausto ya que habia pasado toda la tarde arreglando las cosas con la gente, pero aun tenia mucho que hacer, Ichigo vio que habia una carta para el sobre su escritorio, en la carta decía que el baile se haría en el mismo lugar que se habia echo el año pasado, en el gran palacio que poseía el amigo de su padre, el Noble Kisuke Urahara, la carta decía que el iría en reemplazo de su padre el cual ya no podía viajar esas distancias sin riesgo alguno, e insistía que Ichigo fuera esta vez acompañado de una pareja, ya que el año pasado fue el único sin pareja, algo que incomodaba a los invitados y que al menos esta vez debía demostrar que sería un digno sucesor para tomar el lugar de su padre, también decía que el motivo de la fiesta era para dar a conocer a su nueva esposa, con quien habia contraído matrimonio hacia relativamente poco.

-ah.. esto es una molestia,¿ por qué debo ir yo, y además llevar pareja?, ¿ en que esta pensando ahora ese hombre?, quedan solo dos semanas para la fiesta, será mejor que encuentre a alguien pronto.- mientras Ichigo se cambiaba de ropas se quedo pasmado mirando la flama danzante en su lámpara de noche, luego de unos momentos una breve sonrisa paso por su rostro, Ichigo se acostó en su cama y se quedo dormido al instante, esa noche tuvo un sueño en el que se veía a si mismo en la fiesta de Urahara, acompañado por una hermosa mujer, esta tenía el cabello largo y brillante, llevaba un vestido largo con corsé, se veía tan elegante que parecia que irradiaba luz propia además de tener una belleza digna de una princesa.

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo se despertó cerca del mediodía, fue a almorzar junto con sus padres, hermanas y los invitados, luego del almuerzo llamo a Tatsuki a su habitación para discutir unos asuntos referentes al baile proximo.

-adelante- dijo Ichigo luego de escuchar unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

-que desea discutir mi señor- Tatsuki solo le hablaba de esa forma a Ichigo cuando la situación lo ameritaba, generalmente su relación era mas informal, puesto que se conocían desde hace tiempo.

-estoy seguro que te has enterado sobre la decisión de mi padre sobre el baile que organiza el duque Urahara ¿no es asi?- Ichigo estaba concentrado en terminar de escribir una carta en la cual confirmaba su asistencia al baile y daba detalles sobre varias cosas.

-si señor, tal parece que usted es quien ira en su lugar, me imagino que el motivo de su llamado es referente a quien sera su acompañante ¿no es asi?- Tatsuki conocía bastante bien a Ichigo y podía saber en que estaba pensando la mayoría de las veces-

-tan suspicaz como siempre Tatsuki, de echo, tenia algo que pedirte, ¿seria posible que le preparen un vestido a medida a tiempo para el baile?- Ichigo no habia dicho el nombre de su acompañante aunque estaba seguro que Tatsuki ya sabia a quien se refería.

-juju, ya casi esta terminado solo necesita unos ajustes, por esa razón, necesito que me de permiso de retener a la señorita hoy conmigo todo el dia para hacerle esos ajustes al vestido, además de otros preparativos y unas rapidas clases de modales, se que queda una semana aun pero no será fácil- tatsuki habia usado uno de los vestidos que Orihime habia modificado ella misma como base para las medidas, pero aun asi la necesitaba puesto que debía ver como quedaba y si necesitaba mas cambios.- Tatsuki ya habia preparado el vestido con anticipación sabiendo que Ichigo le diría a Orihime de ir con el al Baile, por esa razón últimamente a ella se la veía dándole ordenes a varias sirvientas, quienes llevaban varias telas y ornamentos a la sala de costura.

-bien, dile que valla contigo, probablemente este con Yuzu y ella quiera ayudarles tambien, eso la mantendrá ocupada y no tendremos que preocuparnos de que algo le suceda, por cierto recuerda decirle que esta noche cenara conmigo.- Ichigo aun estaba ocupado con la carta, y no se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de Orihime sino hasta unos minutos mas tarde, que comenzó a pensar en la cena con Orihime y no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso.

Tatsuki salió de la habitación de Ichigo y se dirigió hacia el jardín , donde Orihime y Yuzu estaban sentadas cerca del estanque alimentando a los patos que tenían allí, Tatsuki se acerco a ella y le pidió que la siguiera, Yuzu fue con ellas luego de convencer a Tatsuki aunque Ichigo ya le habia pedido que la llevara también, recorrieron el jardín hasta que llegaron a la entrada trasera del palacio, la cual conectaba con la despensa y la bodega, luego de allí fueron a la cocina, donde Tatsuki bajando la voz le conto a los chef y camareros los planes del príncipe para la noche, salieron de la cocina y pasaron al comedor de donde después de recorrer varios pasillos y subir por unas escaleras llegaron al salón de costura, Orihime nunca habia estado allí antes, habia estanterías con muchísimos rollos de telas, algunos eran brillantes, otros opacos, algunos tenían decorados y otros hasta bolados, también habia muchos vestidos confeccionados y otros que estaban terminándose.

-Orihime, quiero que te pongas este vestido y te pares en ese pedestal que esta por allí-. Tatsuki le entrego el vestido que estaban confeccionando para el baile y la ayudo a desvestirse, unos minutos más tarde otras dos criadas entraron al cuarto para ayudar a Tatsuki.

Llevo mas tiempo del esperado pero finalmente pudieron hacer que el vestido le quedara bien a Orihime ya que al parecer en estos meses ella habia aumentado sus medidas un poco pero aun conservaba esa figura que era la envidia de muchas de las sirvientas del palacio, Orihime generalmente era la última en bañarse ya que le daba vergüenza que muchas se le quedaran viendo y la tocaran o apretujaran, esa noche Orihime fue a cenar con Ichigo tal como le habia dicho Tatsuki, pero ella se sorprendió al ver que quien la estaba esperando para cenar no era el príncipe sino ochigi a quien no habia visto en tanto tiempo, Orihime no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas y apresurarse a abrazarlo ya que el habia sido la única persona que la habia tratado bien en mucho tiempo, Orihime lo abrazo fuertemente mientras trataba de no llorar y evitaba que viera su rostro lleno de lagrimas, pero en cambio dejaba escapar un sollozo cada tanto, Ichigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que ella era demasiado tierna, luego de unos minutos hime se limpio los ojos pero no pudo decir nada, asi que Ichigo fue quien hablo.

-ah pasado tiempo Orihime, veo que solamente tu aspecto cambio un poco, pero te ves mas bella que antes, espero que te estén tratando bien.- Ichigo habia decidido contarle toda la verdad esa noche.

-si me tratan bien, pero aunque eh escuchado hablar mucho de el aun no eh podido ver en persona al príncipe, aunque dicen que fue el quien me dio la oportunidad de vivir aquí, me gustaría agradecerle alguna vez.-

-suena como una buena persona, pero ¿que es lo que tu piensas de el? Se honesta ya que quiero saber si es alguien de confianza- Ichigo quería saber que pensaba ella en realidad de el sin que le halagara solo por ser el príncipe.

\- bueno, sus hermanas lo adoran, y varias de las criadas hablan de el como si fueran vecinos, no es la típica relación de amo y sirviente, al parecer el trata a todos de la misma forma y quienes le sirven lo admiran, incluso muchos de sus guardias y soldados han dicho que no les importaría dar su vida por el, creo que eso lo hace no solo una buena persona sino que además alguien amable y confiable, incluso le dio a una campesina como yo un lugar donde vivir, comida y una cama, es mas de lo que imagine jamas.- Orihime habia vuelto a derramar unas lagrimas pero esta vez eran de alivio ya que por fin pudo decir lo que pensaba.

-jajaja, es la primera vez que escucho algo como eso, sabia que mis hermanas me querían y que mis hombres me tenían cierto aprecio pero no crei que fuera a ese extremo, es la primera vez que escucho a alguien hablar tan bien de mi sin que supieran que estaba presente.- Ichigo se levanto de su asiento mientras reia y se acerco a Orihime, quien no entendía que pasaba.

-ochigi ¿que sucede?, estas actuando de forma extraña, te refieres a ti como si fueras el príncipe, pero eso no es posible nos conocemos desde antes que entrara al palacio.- Orihime estaba confundida puesto que ella conocía desde hace unos meses a ochigi en cambio nunca habia visto al príncipe en persona salvo por esa noche y no habia podido verle bien el rostro.

-en realidad, mi nombre no es Ochigi, es Ichigo, use el nombre de ochigi cuando nos conocimos por primera vez hace tiempo en el pueblo, yo solia escaparme del palacio para ver como vivía la gente del pueblo pero no podía hacerlo si iba vestido como el príncipe puesto que todos actuarían de forma diferente, jamas fue mi intención engañarle, es solo que me había conocido como ochigi y crei que si se enteraba de que yo era el príncipe no querría hablarme mas de la misma manera porque le daría vergüenza.

-entonces, ¿usted me ayudo todas esas veces?- de pronto Orihime cayo en la cuenta de todo lo que habían pasado juntos y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa- Oh no, hice que el príncipe durmiera sobre un monton de heno, e hice que reparara el tejado de mi hogar e incluso le di de comer de una olla en mal estado y tambien…..- los ojos de Orihime comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, pero Ichigo la tranquilizo inmediatamente.

-tranquila nada de eso me importo, de hecho todo lo que hice, excepto el caerme de tu tejado, fueron cosas que surgieron de mi mismo, las hice porque quería verla feliz, por eso es que ahora quiera pedirle que fuera mi pareja en el baile que organiza un amigo de mi padre, la invitación dice que debo ir con mi pareja y eres la única a la que quiero llevar. -Ichigo intentaba con toda su fuerza de voluntad no abrazarla sin previo aviso y asustarla

\- ¿pero que hay de la princesa Rukia?, ¿ella no es mas adecuada para ir a una fiesta de ese tipo? Además una simple criada como yo jamas podría encajar en un lugar como ese. – a pesar de que realmente quería ir, Orihime pensaba en los demás antes que en ella, es por eso que creía que rukia seria la mejor opción para algo como esto.

\- Rukia es una gran amiga y la aprecio, pero ella es la prometida de Renji, asi que no creo que ella valla a ir con alguien más aparte de el al baile, por eso quiero que vengas conmigo, además hay otro motivo por el que quiero que vengas.

\- ¿otro motivo? ¿Y cuál sería ese motivo si no es descortés preguntarle sobre su vida privada?.- Orihime estaba realmente intrigada acerca de los motivos del príncipe para pedirle a ella el ir a una fiesta de gente elegante.

-te lo diré una vez que lleguemos a la fiesta, la cual es mañana en la noche, tardaremos unas horas en llegar así que saldremos por la tarde, hasta entonces me gustaría que lo pensaras, ya que no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que te haga estar incomoda o infeliz.- Ichigo realmente amaba a Orihime, y lo hizo desde el primer momento en que la vio, aquella vez en el pueblo.

-No es que no quiera, sino que es difícil creer que todo esto no sea un sueño, estoy muy feliz - Orihime comenzó a llorar nuevamente, puesto que Ochigi de quien ella se enamoro y el príncipe el cual la habia tratado tan bien sin siquiera conocerla eran la misma persona-

\- la única vez que te permitiré llorar será cuando lo hagas de felicidad, y quiero ser yo quien te haga feliz, si alguien mas te hace llorar lo pagara caro-. Ichigo no pudo contenerse mas tiempo y abrazo a orihime quien se sorprendió tanto que intento separarse y sin quererlo golpeo el rostro de Ichigo con su cabeza.

Ambos se alejaron un poco mientras se tomaban las partes adoloridas, Orihime se dirigió al baño necesitaba relajarse un poco y pensar en todo lo que habia pasado, mientras que Ichigo se dirijo a su habitación, para escribir una carta confirmando su asistencia al baile y dando detalles sobre quien seria su acompañante demás de advertirle a urahara sobre los planes que tenia para dicha velada y le pedia que le ayudara a preparar ciertas cosas.

El dia del baile llego Orihime estaba muy nerviosa, ya habían arreglado y ajustado su vestido y se lo habia probado, ese dia se lo dieron libre a Orihime para que se preparara, incluso dos de las criadas le ayudaron a vestirse, y maquillarse un poco puesto que no necesitaba maquillaje, su piel era tersa y muy suave, cuando terminaron de vestirla la reina ingreso a la habitación y comenzó a elogiar a Orihime.

-querida, te ves hermosa con ese vestido, me recuerda a cuando conoci a Isshin, luego te contare de eso, pero ahora quiero darte algo antes de que vallas hacia el carruaje.- Masaki le dio a Orihime una caja de madera con detalles en oro, la cual dentro tenia un pequeño adrorno de oro con detalles en plata.

-no puedo aceptar esto, es demasiado, ya han hecho mucho por mi- Orihime al ver el adorno se quedo dura, era algo muy bello y al parecer caro como para que ella se lo quedara.

Luego de que Masaki insistiera varias veces y que Orihime se negara en cada una , Masaki opto por ponerle ella misma el adorno en el cabello, diciéndole que si se lo quitaba ella se sentiría decepcionada y herida, a Orihime no le quedo opción mas que usarlo aunque en el fondo se alegraba de hacerlo ya que le habia parecido algo muy bello y esta era la primera vez que Orihime tenia un adorno para el cabello.

Momentos mas tarde acompañaron a Orihime hacia la entrada del palacio donde se encontraba un carruaje de gran tamaño el cual era tirado por dos caballos de color blanco, detrás de estos iba una escolta de soldados, los cuales al ver que Orihime se acercaba se quedaron en posición de firmes tras el grito de ''se acerca la princesa Orihime, presenten armas'' tambien era algo nuevo para ella generalmente nadie le mostraba respeto alguno solo le pedían que hiciera algo amablemente y eso en los días que paso en el palacio, antes solo la trataban muy mal, Ichigo ya se encontraba de pie parado junto al carruaje esperándola, llevaba puesto un traje de gala de color Blanco con guantes y varios cordeles de oro asi como tambien el blason del escudo familiar en el pecho y una espada reluciente en su funda de plata la cual colgaba al costado, al llegar a su lado Ichigo ayudo a orihime a subir al carruaje, y luego subió el, cerrando la puerta tras de si, el conductor hizo chasquear las riendas haciendo que los caballos avanzaran por el camino de piedra, haciendo repicar los cascos con cada pazo que daban acompañando al sonido sordo de las ruedas de madera al desplazarse sobre el empedrado.

Tardaron varias horas en llegar, habían salido en la mañana y ya habia entrado la tarde cuando vieron el palacio de urahara a lo lejos, al llegar los llevaron a una habitación para que descansaran y se asearan, Orihime e Ichigo estuvieron hablando durante un rato mas que nada sobre los nervios de Orihime, ella no sabia nada sobre comportarse en fiestas de gala o con nobles, Ichigo la calmo y le explico que debía hacer, parecía fácil solo tenia que hablar calmadamente y saludar a quien le hablara, no debía separarse de el en ningún momento puesto que podría perderse fácilmente en el castillo.

Entraron al salón de fiesta el cual estaba iluminado completamente, varios criados llevaban bandejas con comidas y bebidas de aca para alla, uno de ellos se les acerco y ofreció algo de beber, Ichigo acepto pero Orihime se negó ya que nunca habia probado el vino, cuando le ofrecieron jugo de fruta acepto amablemente y le agradeció al hombre el cual se sorprendió por dicho acto.

\- ah Ichigo bienvenido, me alegra que hallas considerado aceptar mi invitación, permíteme presentarte a mi futura esposa, la señorita shihouin Yoruichi-

urahara kisuke era un amigo del padre de Ichigo, era alto de cabello rubio y ojos claros, aunque por algún motivo le gustaba usar mascaras, su personalidad era como la de un niño, siempre haciendo bromas y divirtiéndose, exepto cuando algo era serio en ese caso aveces actuaba de forma madura, en contraste la prometida de kisuke, yoruichi era una bella mujer de piel morena, ojos ambar y cabello purpura tenia un cuerpo esbelto y estilizado de considerables atributos, los cuales eran acentuados por el vestido que utilizaba que para la época era considerado algo atrevido una falda no muy abultada con un pequeño corte a la altura de los tobillos un poco mas alto, un corse solo ajustado en el abdomen y la base del busto con mangas las cuales llegaban a los codos y acababan en un elegante bordado dorado, tenia su cabello recogido en un rodete, la personalidad de yoruichi contrastaba un poco con la de kisuke, aunque aveces ella tambien era algo bromista, ella a diferencia de urahara, era muy honesta y le gustaba que la gente lo fuera tambien, a que podía darse cuenta fácilmente si mentían.

-En realidad mi padre me convenció, no tenia muchas ganas de venir puesto que esto algo ocupada con aquellas cosas que te detalle en la carta.-

\- oh si si, y dime, ¿como vas con esos arreglos de los que hablabas?-

Por el momento sin problemas pero ah muchas personas no les esta gustando lo que estoy haciendo y temo que eso derive en alguna clase de problema.-

-si necesitas algo sabes que puedes recurrir a mi en cualquier momento.-

-lo se, en cuanto a eso hay algo que quiero pedirte.-

Ichigo y urahara se alejaron mientras hablaban dejando a Orihime con yoruichi, la cual se acerco y le susurro al oído.

-y dime, ¿ya lo has hecho con el?.- Orihime se aparto de yoruichi mientras blabuceaba y su cara se ponía de color rojo

\- yo, nosotros no, aun, quiero decir, el esta, y yo estoy, es complicado.-

-jajaja oh lo siento solo quería verte reaccionar asi, eres toda una ternura Orihime, lamento haberte incomodado, es solo que me alegra conocerte al fin.

-lo mismo digo me alegro de conocerla, aunque en realidad no sabia que usted me conociera quiero decir, solo soy una criada de la familia del príncipe.

-querida, no creo que te hallas dado cuenta aun, si el príncipe te trajo hasta aquí y ordeno hacer ese vestido para ti, es porque te considera algo mas que una simple criada, eres muy bella y tienes un cuerpo muy atractivo, créeme si no fueras tan tímida, inocente y reservada, podrías tener a cualquier príncipe que quisieras, incluso hacer que varios se peleen por ti.

\- eso no me interesa, a mi solo me gusta el príncipe Kurosaki, aunque no se si el realmente esta interesado en mi de esa manera.- Orihime se veía algo decaída, cuando alguien se les acerco.

-buenas noches bellas damas, me concederían el honor de acompañarnos a mi y a mi amigo a beber una copa?- el hombre parecía un duque o algo similar y al parecer estaba algo ebrio.

-retírate antes de que deje de comportarme como una dama y te arruine no solo la noche sino también el resto de tu vida.- yoruichi podía comportarse como una dama muy refinada, pero si era necesario podía competir con cualquier soldado del reino, e incluso superarlos, en ese momento la mirada de yoruichi era fría e intimidante.

Luego de esa mala experiencia, Orihime asi como yoruichi se dirigieron al otro salón donde habían mesas e iba a comenzar un concierto mientras se servía la cena, a los pocos minutos Ichigo y urahara llegaron y las acompañaron, urahara se comportaba de forma usual y yoruichi a veces le seguía el juego, Orihime estaba algo incomoda pero a Ichigo no parecía afectarle para nada, después de todo habia crecido viendo la actitud despreocupada de urahara constantemente, la noche siguio sin problemas hasta que en un momento urahara, les pidió a todos que pasaran al salón anterior para terminar la velada con un baile, Orihime estaba nerviosa jamas habia bailado antes e incluso habiendo tomado lecciones con Tatsuki aun asi no era suficiente aun teniendo movimientos torpes ella se movia de forma grácil y bella llamando la atención de varios de los presentes, varias de las duquesas, doncellas y princesas que se encontraban allí estaban muy celosa de ella solo porque aun sin saber bailar a la perfeccion desprendía un aire de realeza mucho mayor al de cualquiera, en cambio varios de los hombres que allí se encontraban cayeron rendidos ante la belleza, gracilidad, presencia y porte que tenia Orihime.

-jamas habia visto a esa chica antes, ¿me pregunto quien será?-

-dicen que es una doncella de un nuevo reino.

-yo oi que es la hija del duqe urahara-

-enrealidad dicen que es la prometida del duque urahara.

-escuche que es la hermana del príncipe Kurosaki, pero la habían enviado a otro país para evitar que hubieran muchos pretendientes o peleas por ella.

Los rumores entre los invitados no se hacia esperar obviamente muchos eran descabellados, pero otros no eran tan inciertos como el que era una princesa de un nuevo reino o algo similar.

Tambien muchas de las invitadas se percataron de la presencia de Ichigo, el cual era la primera vez que asistia a un baile.

-ya vieron, el príncipe Kurosaki vino al baile.

-oi que vino porque su padre le ordeno que lo hiciera.

-yo oi que vino a buscar una esposa.

\- creo que ire a hablarle luego.

\- le pediré que tome mi mano, con mi belleza no podrá negarse hu hu.

\- no sabia que el príncipe Kurosaki fuera tan atractivo

Tambien los rumores entre las doncellas eran exagerados aunque no tan inciertos, además de los planes para declarársele o intentar secuestrarle.

Luego del baile mientras Orihime se disculpaba con urahara e Ichigo por pisarlos tantas veces y con un mayordomo por haber chocado con el, Urahara se acerco al palco que estaba ubicado sobre la escalera y daba al centro del salón, mientras pedia que le prestaran atención.

-Buenas noches, primero gracias por haber venido a este evento, antes que nada quería anunciarles a todos que acabo de terminar de construir un ajerez el cual sus piezas son pequeñas figuras de mi, y son hermosas y segundo quería presentarles a mi futura esposa, la bella Yoruichi shihouin, con quien este verano consumare el matrimonio y todos estarán invitados, para terminar quiero presentarles a alguien, el es el Principe Kurosaki Ichigo, hijo de Kurosaki Isshin quien no ah podido venir asi que el vino en su lugar, y tiene un Anuncio que hacer. Urahara luego de presentar a Ichigo mientras este se paraba en el palco urahara acaricio la cintura baja de Yoruichi pero del lado de Ichigo, para hacerle creer que habia sido el, obviamente no funciono y urahara termino golpeado por Yoruichi la cual se disculpo con los invitados y salió del salón arrastrando a urahara con el mientras este sonreía como un niño el cual habia logrado hacer una broma.

Dejando de lado los ruidos que se escuchaban en una habitación aledaña, la cual todos supusieron que yoruichi estaba regañando a urahara Ichigo prosigio.

-mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, Hijo de Kurosaki Isshin, principe del reino de Karakura y tengo un anuncio que hacer, apartir de hoy asistiré a todas las reuniones, concillios y eventos en lugar de mi padre Isshin quien ya no esta en edad de viajar distancias largas, además quiero anunciar que en una semana apartir del dia de hoy yo, Kurosaki Ichigo, contraeré matrimonio con la bella Orihime Inoue de quien estoy enamorado, y quiero presentárselas puesto que no me interesa mantere en secreto que amo a una plebeya y que pienso casarme con ella.

Mientras que Orihime moria de vergüenza y felicidad casi al punto de desmayarse, muchos de los invitados entre ellos jóvenes duques y príncipes que ya le habían puesto el ojo a Orihime comenzaron a criticar a Ichigo asi mismo tambien lo hicieron con orihime varias princesas y doncellas presentes. Pero de pronto el silencio reino cuando alguien se dirigió al centro del salón y comenzó a Hablar.

-Mi nombre es Ishida Uryuu, Principe y gran general de la reino de los Quincy y apoyo al príncipe Kurosaki en su decisión de casarse con quien el decida, si alguien aquí tiene alguna objeción valida para impedirlo lo escuchare, en caso contrario les advierto que no tendre piedad con nadie.

\- yo tengo una objeción, no puede casarse con alguien que no sea de la realeza, es una locura, jamas se supo de nada parecido.- un hombre joven se adelanto y comenzó a vociferar mientras algunos lo secundaban.

-tu poco conocimiento es clara prueba de que aun eres inmaduro y no apto para gobernar, yo eh contraído matrimonio con una mujer maravillosa y ella tampoco es de la realeza, de echo es una simple sirvienta, pero la amo y eso es suficiente para mi, si alguien tiene el valor de ensuciar su nombre que desenfunde y se acerque, pues no dudare en acabar con su vida aquí mismo.- Uryuu habia desenvainado su florete y estaba en posición de esgrima.

Ichigo salto sobre el palco y aterrizo junto a Uryuu, desenvainando su espada.

-Quien ose faltarle el respeto a mi futura esposa tendrá que responder ante mi espada y ante mi.

Al ver esto otro de los invitados se acerco a ello parándose a su lado y desenvainando su sable el cual parecía estar fragmentado y era de tamaño considerable, el hombre tenia una mascara negra que cubria sus ojos y un tapado de piel con una hombrera la cual tenia un grabado de un cráneo en ella, tenia su cabello rojizo recogido en una elegante coleta.

-en el nombre de la familia Real kuchiki yo el general Abarai Renji apoyo a los príncipes Kurosaki Ichigo e Ishida Uryuu, y añado que los comentarios dicho hoy aquí son una ofensa ante su majestad la princesa y heredera al Trono Kuchiki Rukia quien tomo por esposo a un simple soldado, si alguien tiene objeción alguna contra las decisiones que han tomado los miembros de las familias reales de estos tres países que hable ahora, en caso contrario dichas partes procederán a retirarse.

Nadie se movia ni se atrevía a contestarles, puesto que era conocido el poder militar de los quincys, la fiereza de los Vizard los guerreros de elite del reino de los Kurosaki y la gran cantidad de recursos de la familia kuchiki, y si estas tres familias se unian en una guerra los demás reinos estarían en un aprieto muy grave, Ichigo tomo a Orihime de la mano y la llevo afuera donde se subieron a un carruaje y escoltados por Uryuu y Renji volvieron a casa.

Al dia siguiente un mensajero llego con una carta de Urahara en la cual decía que etaba molesto con el por dejarle todo ese problema en sus manos y que esperaba que almenos lo invitara a su boda sino les contaria a sus padres toda la escena que habia armado y tambien decía que yoruichi estaba ansiosa por hablar con Orihime nuevamente y que iria para alla en unos días.

Uryuu y Renji pasaron unos días en el palacio de los Kurosaki, donde Renji fue elogiado por Byakuya por su valentía pero tambien reprochado por casi insitar una guerra pero aun asi rukia estaba orgullosa de su esposo, en cuanto a Uryuu debido a ciertos problemas internos en su tierra no pdia ver tanto a su eposa o mas bien conocida como la jefa de doncellas de los Kurosaki, Aizawa Tatsuki, por eso aprovecho para pasar unos cuantos días con ella.

Ichigo y Orihime se casaron a los pocos días, mientras que sus padres estaban felices por la decisión de su hijo, Yuzu y Karin se la pasaban detrás de Orihime puesto que ahora ella era su hermana mayor, aunque Karin prefería estar con yoruichi y atormentar a Urahara, en el pueblo varios ciudadanos en lugar de felicitar a la pareja, fueron a rogar discupas por su comportamiento anteriormente con la ahora princesa del reino, obviamente fueron perdonados puesto que Orihime no le guardaba ningún rencor, meses despues Orihime dio a luz a dos sanos niños, ambos eran gemelos, y sus nombres eran sora, un niño de cabello oscuro parecido a su abuelo y una niña llamada ringo la cual era muy bella aun siendo una bebe, habia sacado la belleza de su abuela y su madre, esos niños eran la felicidad de sus padres, y si bien los anteriores reyes habían estado vivos mucho tiempo finalmente decidieron dejarle a Ichigo y Orihime el lugar del trono, Ichigo fu conocido como un Rey justo, sabio y valiente en combate, el cual no le importaba pelear hombro con hombro junto a sus soldados, y por eso sus hombres le eran fieles innegablemente, Orihime fue una reina grácil bondadosa emotiva y cariñosa con todo su pueblo, Karin se caso con un Príncipe del reino del Norte helado un aliado de los Kuchikis, un tal Hitsugaya Toushiro el cual a pesar de ser joven habia ascendido al trono tras la muerte por enfermedad de su padre pero demostró ser un genio en economía, estrategia y táctica, haciendo a su país prospero y fuerte, Yuzu tenia miles de pretendientes, pero muchos se amedrentaban al conocer a su padre aun asi, termino casándose con un Herborista de nombre hanataro y viviendo en el castillo junto a su hermano y sus padres hasta que ellos fallecieron por la edad. Sora y Ringo crecieron para volverse unos príncipes y princesa de los cuales sus padres estaban orgullosos, ringo era como su madre, bella, amable y atenta, pero de alguna forma disfrutaba de eventos poco femeninos como las justas y fue conocida como la primer mujer en ganar 3 torneos de justas anuales seguidos, Sora era como su padre, fuerte, decidido, combativo y leal, pero no le gustaba luchar a menos que fuera la ultima opción, se le conoció por evitar varios conflictos entre naciones, siendo mediador a una joven edad, incluso ayudaba al Rey Hitsugaya en ciertos asuntos diplomáticos.


End file.
